


沄

by AllyGreen, YAOZHIII



Category: all云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyGreen/pseuds/AllyGreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOZHIII/pseuds/YAOZHIII





	沄

沄

 

金钟云浑身都湿透了。

下了通告的路上被通知来弟弟家开泳池派对，因为被一再催促，衣服没换就赶过来了。几个大小孩脱了上衣，露出健美的肌肉，在泳池里玩水，他后退几步以免被溅湿，却猝不及防被人推进了水里。

许久没游泳，他不由得紧张地扶着岸边，一双细长的丹凤眼嗔怒地看着池边不知好歹的家伙。而那人只是笑笑，“扑通”一下也跳进水里，在水里肆意把玩他的细腰。他不动声色地剜了对方一眼，示意他不要在这里做奇奇怪怪的事，而在昏暗的灯光下，他看到对方微微上扬的眼角里带了一丝玩味。

他下意识看向其他人，却发现大家像是约定好那样缓缓向他靠近，他心里咯噔一下，眼睛不安地巡视，却察觉到他们看他的眼神就像看着笼中的猎物一样。他本能地向后退，却触到了池壁，而他们已经排成半圆状将他包围起来，他根本无路可退。

“你们干什么！”他警觉起来。

“开party啊。”别墅的主人理所当然地答道。

哪有这么简单。他在心里唾骂一声，急着上岸，却被人拎着裤腰再次跌入水里。他刚想怒骂，就被人用亲吻堵住了嘴巴。他一惊，激烈挣扎起来，也顾不上在水里浮着根本踩不到池底。不等他挣脱，另一个人就从背后抱住了他，双手从背后伸出，一颗一颗地解开他的衬衫纽扣。

“唔…”白衬衫在水里轻柔地展开，就像是绽开的白色花瓣，暴露出内里的两点缨红。慌乱的小手使劲推着一前一后的两个人，但很快又有人加入这场光明正大的非礼。不知又是谁的手拉下了他的裤链，熟门熟路地挑逗着下身，而身后那人还恶劣地顶胯，把下体抵在他臀部摩擦。

他真的慌了，他惊觉自己竟然被哥哥弟弟一起调戏。他一心想逃离，挣扎的动作大了些，却呛了几口水，他突然感觉自己不会游泳了，手脚不听使唤，腰也软了。在鼻子再次沉下去之前，他像抓住了救生圈般急忙挂在身边人身上。

“这么着急就缠上我的腰啦？”那人笑得放肆，却让他的脸烧得通红。

折腾了许久，他终于被捞出了水面，他刚想起身逃跑，却因为在水里泡太久，双腿重得迈不开步子，踉跄着跌坐在地上。下一秒，几只手就齐齐把他按住了。在水里耗费了太多力气，他有些头晕，认命般不再反抗了。

 

湿透的裤子紧紧贴着大腿，衬衣夹的轮廓若隐若现。把它拉扯起来再松手，能听到清脆的一声“啪”。脱下裤子时发现被紧绷的衬衣夹勒出了红痕，像是又穿了一层，可惜这次的衬衣夹没办法阻止衬衣被掀起了。

半开的衬衣沿着香肩褪去，可湿透了的布料拧巴在一起，一时难以脱下，便停留在手肘处，像是一捆绳子把他的双手缚在身后。这样的动作让他的肩胛骨高高隆起，不知是谁的手沿着骨肉边缘抚摸，外来的温度让他不自觉的想躲，但是结果却叫他分外难堪——这个动作让他甚至不用低头就能看到自己的胸前两颗被玩弄得红肿的乳珠和上面残留的暧昧水渍。

他动了动腰身，想躲开游走在他身上的几只手，却被另一只手抓住了脚踝。有人捏住了他的下巴，把舌头伸进去胡搅蛮缠，他动情地哼了一声，反应过来后，他已经靠在一个人怀里，而双脚则被打开呈M字形。他不难看到，湿答答的内裤变得透明，紧紧地贴着下体，做着最无用的遮掩。

在这么多人面前摆出这样的姿势，他只觉得万分羞耻，身体也染上了诱人的薄粉色。他想要并拢双腿，可惜并不能让他如愿。膝盖被压着，接着亲吻就落到大腿内侧，脖颈、乳头都被人照顾着，脱口而出的呻吟很快就淹没在唇舌的纠缠中。

细瘦的身体惹人爱怜，抚摸沿着腰线和腿侧一刻不停，敏感怕痒的他难耐地扭动着，像被捉出水面的鱼，浑身水淋淋地在手里胡乱地颤抖。不知是谁伸出食指戳了戳他最敏感的腰，他立刻发出一声短促的尖叫，拱起胸膛，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，但接着又因爱抚和亲吻渐渐放松下来。皱巴巴的衬衫终于被脱下，他的双手得到了解放，但下一秒就被人握住，牵引着覆上滚烫的硕大，“哥，帮帮我吧。”那人用弟弟惯用的伎俩撒着娇，他知道的，傻瓜哥哥是不会拒绝的。

到嘴边的怒骂因为一句撒娇顿时偃旗息鼓，握着弟弟滚烫的男根，他鬼使神差的开始撸动，粗糙的触感让他手心发麻。另一边的人看着他怔怔地服从的模样似乎有些吃味，牙齿合拢叼着他的乳头，感觉到痛的男人惊喘一声，嗔怒地回头瞪他。罪魁祸首毫无愧疚，反而凑近过来开着没羞没臊的玩笑，“哥我都吸了这么久了，怎么没奶呀？”那人被他气的浑身发抖，脸却红得厉害。

“傻子，想喝奶怎么能吸那儿呢？”金钟云正要说话，一直站在他两腿间的男人突然开口打断了他。只见他勾起身下人的内裤边缘慢慢向下扯，戏谑地笑着，“该吸这儿呀。”

那人行使着哥哥的特权第一个品尝金钟云腿间的软肉，内裤被扯下一半，蘑菇头羞羞地冒了出来。他把头埋进金钟云腿间，一边邪笑着注视着对方，一边伸出舌头舔舐前端。金钟云忽感下半身发麻，像有蚂蚁从小脚趾沿着神经爬到腹股沟处，那人的手也没停，隔着布料用手指勾勒着肉茎的轮廓，而后像是抚弄稀世珍宝一样，在其上烙下一吻。他嗅着男性的气息，满意地轻笑一声，“钟云的硬了欸。”

金钟云喘着粗气，另一只手不由自主地抚上埋首跨间的男人的头发。“哥……”他难耐地唤了一声，语调带着软软绵绵的邀请。

“我们钟云忍不住了吗？”那人轻笑一声，“第一次就让你痛快点吧。”给疼爱的弟弟口并没有让男人很尴尬，相反他的样子像是在品尝什么美食。几次深喉下来，金钟云的下身已经硬得可怕，柔软的舌头极富技巧地舔弄，不时发出羞耻的声响。被撩拨的人深深仰着头，喉结滚动，然后又被谁含在口中。旁边的弟弟显然也快到极限了，大手覆盖在有些脱力的小手上，套弄的动作变得强硬而快速。

金钟云的下肢微微发颤，松松地抵在胯间人身侧，难耐时夹紧，舒服时又张开。脚趾头蜷缩起来，撑在地板上借力，却因池边的水而打滑，毫无章法地踢动着。胯间人抬起头，架起了金钟云的双腿在小臂上，改用手摩挲着胀大的性器，指腹蹭过脆弱的铃口，把对方激得浑身一颤，“哥…哥……”。

对方略带哭腔的声音似在哀求又似在撒娇，难得展露出对哥哥软绵绵撒娇的一面，让旁边的几个弟弟都血脉贲张，他们不禁更加发狠地索取他每一寸肌肤，而他只是睁着迷蒙的双眼，望着胯间的男人。男人勾勾嘴角，“钟云，我有好好教你礼仪吧，拜托人的时候该怎么说？”

一双眼睛早被情欲磨得通红，如今听到这句话连嘴唇都快咬破了，曾经私底下的情趣叫他当着弟弟们的面怎么说得出口？可惜不光恶劣的哥哥没打算放过他，连弟弟们也纷纷提起了胃口。手被两边的人抓着，没有人想要给这个可怜的哥哥行个方便，两腿无法合拢，想要射精只有一个办法。

“求…求你了……”金钟云啜嗫着，可是他的哥哥并没有放过他，依旧不温不火的撩拨仿佛隔靴搔痒，反而更叫人欲火难耐。“……老、老公……”金钟云的脸上仿佛着了火，大片的红色一直蔓延到脖颈和耳尖，他不知道自己这一声将会引爆什么可怕的连锁反应，现在的他只是沉浸在抛弃羞耻心换来的释放的欢愉中。

左右两边的弟弟因他这一声沙哑的呼唤失了控，扣着他的手疯狂撸动着，随着他们一声声低吼，他们一左一右释放在他的身上。他的双臂早已酸得没了力气，但仍撑着地面抬高腰身，把硬挺的性器送到男人手里蹭，嘴里喃喃着，“哥哥…老公…帮帮我……”。爱抚很快就裹挟着他的欲望，那人的温柔像一池水载着他上下浮沉，他像是一只偷了腥的猫，眯着眼满足地轻吟。

可是另一个哥哥却气势汹汹地走了过来，拨开两个刚刚发泄完意犹未尽的弟弟，恶狠狠地掐着金钟云的下巴，“你叫谁老公？嗯？”他怒视着对方噙满了情欲的双眼，越想越生气，本来他只是冷冷地在一边抱臂观赏，并不想凑这份热闹，因为他胸有成竹对方是属于他的，而这人却在他面前喊别人老公，这就暴露了他并不是那个唯一。他狠得牙痒痒，“不是说了只准叫我老公的吗？啊？”而对方沉浸在愧疚和快感之中，根本没办法回答，他气得解开了裤带，掏出了火热，掰开对方的嘴巴就插了进去。

“唔…唔嗯……”金钟云灵巧的舌头很快就缠上了男人的性器，只是这样的殷勤似乎不能平息男人的怒火。抽插间他不断将硕大的分身向里送，很快就超出了金钟云游刃有余的范围，柱体摩擦着舌面，他能感觉到喉咙开合吮吸着自己的龟头。金钟云不得不腾出一只手来抵着男人的小腹，强忍着作呕的感觉做出吞咽的动作抚慰口中的凶器，再进哪怕几毫米都不是他能够承受的。男人低头看着平时宠爱的弟弟泪眼汪汪哀求自己的模样，到底还是退出来了些，好让他能顺畅地呼吸。

“给我舔出来。”他伸手接过弟弟眼角咳出的眼泪放进嘴里说道。金钟云或含或吐，舌头像是一条灵巧的小蛇，无论是柱身还是铃口都无法逃脱它的挑逗，手掌吃力地按摩着男人的囊袋，只希望他能尽快释放。最后男人的将精液悉数灌入他口中，这是惩罚的一项，金钟云不疑有他，喉结滚动着将它们吞吃入腹。

在一旁看着这香艳一幕的弟弟们不由自主地抚上自己的下体，而金钟云腿间的男人则是眯了眯眼睛。看着另一边的人将分身从嘴中抽出，他将软成一滩水的金钟云扶起，“看来我们的钟云，隐瞒了很多小秘密啊。”他和另一人目光交接，有些东西不言而喻，显然金钟云刚才的表现和弟弟们熟练的撒娇挑拨让他们意识到，这个弟弟远比他们想象的还要不乖——“不如今天就来审审看？”

因为害怕，他颤抖着射在胯间人手里，胸膛因口交时的窒息而大幅起伏着。高潮后的腰腹留有余韵般一抽一颤，他仰躺着喘气，看到哥哥弟弟们审视般的眼神，不由得缩了起来，把敏感器官遮住。而在强烈的注视下，他的一举一动都欲盖弥彰。最后，在一旁忍了很久的绅士弟弟发话了，“湿着身容易感冒，还是把哥弄到房间再说吧。”

不由分说，他礼貌地让两个占有欲极强的哥哥让开，把金钟云抱起来扛到肩上。被人用扛麻袋的姿势抱起，金钟云又羞又恼，他扑腾着修长的双腿以示抗议，却被对方打了一下屁股，“哥不听话的话我就把你扔水里了。”

金钟云立马吓得抱紧了对方宽厚的肩膀，他把脸埋在对方颈窝里软糯地埋怨，“马始连你也欺负我”。

对方严肃认真地答道，“哥，真正的欺负还没开始呢。”

 

室内比泳池温暖了不少，一进门他就被弟弟放在大床中间，饶有情趣的红色花瓣映得他肤胜白雪。一段路走过来，两个哥哥似乎冷静了下来，进门后并没有走到床边，反而坐在远处的沙发上，好整以暇地看着向他围拢的弟弟们。他们的态度让金钟云没来由的心慌，就像是被捕的绵羊被狮子留在了一群鬣狗中央，他们的行为代表了一种默许和纵容。

出道十四年的组合做决定时还是用极为幼稚的方式，他们剪刀石头布决出了第一个享用的正是派对主人崔始源。他紧盯着床上赤身裸体的人儿，神色复杂地靠近，这一刻他竟说不上该不该高兴。调整好心态，他挑了挑眉，从床头拿出润滑液仔细地涂满手指。

他将哥哥的一条腿架在肩上，精壮的身体欺身上前，手指在周围探寻了一会儿就探入了密穴。金钟云嘤咛一声，喘着气努力放松身体，为了安慰他，弟弟握着他的脚踝细细亲吻。他知道弟弟们在看着他像海蚌一样被慢慢打开，露出最柔弱的部分，甚至他的两个哥哥也在远远地看着他，这个认知让他十分羞耻。

没有过多的前戏，崔始源抬着金钟云的腿，呈90度大张开，私处一览无余，他像是陈列艺术品一样任由其他人都观赏够了，才挺身进去，虽然没说话，但又像在跟所有人说，“看啊，看这个荡货。”

近乎垂直的角度让他十分难受，他求救似地看看身边的几个弟弟，又看看站在远处的两个哥哥，他们都一脸冷漠地抱臂看着好戏，金钟云收回眼神，把脸埋进被子里，忍受着耻辱和愉悦的双重夹击。

疼痛被快感抚平，他渐渐开始呻吟起来，却因身后人的撞击而断断续续。主唱的声音沙哑动听，此刻正不成调地低吟着，更显色情。崔始源不是第一次见对方这副美味的样子，但想到他在其他人身下也如出一辙，他不禁懊恼起来，“哥，现在我先来审你，你必须说实话，或者不说话被我操到晕过去。我们第一次，在待机室，哥不是说，你是第一次帮人口吗，你骗我了吗？”崔始源愤愤地握着对方腰身在体内横冲直撞，丝毫没有往日的绅士形象。

而金钟云被对方用力的指节掐得生疼，清冷的双眼已溢满了愧疚和讨好，“始源…你听我说…嗯啊！啊…我没骗你，真的……”

崔始源失控般大吼，“你还在说谎！你明明！你明明跟其他人也这样…你根本不是喜欢我！随便一个人都可以是不是！”

金钟云快到高潮，迷迷糊糊间依然本能地否认，“不是…呃啊啊啊啊啊啊…我没有…我没有骗你！”

“不说实话就等着被操射吧！”

“不…嗯啊啊……”

崔始源仗着力气大，每一下撞击都直捣最深，让身下人痛得扭成了一个极不自然的姿势。以往他总是最体贴最温柔的那一个，而这次估计真的是在气头上了。金钟云的脑袋有点发懵，他不知道该怎么解释，也不知道怎样才能让他满意，让其他所有人满意。这都是他自找的，他颓然地想。

“呃！”忽然他的下腹一阵痉挛，被抬起的腿也有抽筋的迹象，当龟头再次重重压过体内的前列腺时，他脑子里闪过一道白光，便被插射了。他一下子没了力气，全身陷进床褥里喘着粗气。崔始源在他体内动了动，觉得没意思了，便退了出来，草草地撸动几下射在他身上，然后整理好依然得体的西裤衬衣，无奈地拢了拢有些许凌乱的头发，便翻身下床了。他叹了一口气，对着其他人比了个手势，“下一个。”

感觉到床铺一边的塌陷，金钟云动了动眼眸，一番云雨过后那双眸子更加湿润，眼角潮红，无比诱人。才过了不到两个小时就被他们轮番折腾几次，金钟云连手指都在发抖，现在的他彻底明白了自己今晚将要面临什么，也因此更加慌张，他看着眼前的人委屈的轻声叫了一声，“东海……”。

“哥真是太不小心了”，弟弟疼爱地亲吻他的眼睛，“男人的领地意识是不容挑战的。”

东海一个挺身就进入了哥哥的身体，刚被操弄过的小穴根本没造成什么阻力，整根没入的入侵感让身下人抓紧床单闷哼出声。相比起刚才暴风骤雨般的抽插，李东海的动作显得轻柔温和，但是只有金钟云知道这表象下的煎熬。呻吟声痴缠入骨，是因为李东海每次经过那一点都要碾压研磨一番才罢休，折腾了没一会儿金钟云已经香汗淋漓。

“哈啊……不要…玩了……”，金钟云双眼无神，已然是被情欲折磨得发疯。他趴在床上，身后李东海每一次挺动，都推着他的身体跟床单摩擦一下，夹在中间的性器渐渐重新硬挺。

李东海伸手压住他想要自慰的双手，循循善诱地引导他道，“只要哥你说‘我以后会满足东海的一切请求’，我便还是你的小不点，审问也会很快结束。”说着，他暗示性地抚弄身下人性器的前端。

被李东海磨得只怕连神志都不太清醒的金钟云几乎没有停顿就开口道，“我……”

而后文却是被一只手堵了回去。李赫宰算是看懂了，在坐的人里面大概只有他是最后尝到禁果的，当时金钟云一心不想让更多人知道这些事情，对李赫宰欺身上前的亲密就不能说有多热情。如今看到他在李东海手下被拿捏得死死的模样，想都没想就上前捂住了他的嘴。

李东海奶凶奶凶地朝他吼了一声，埋怨对方妨碍了他的好事。李赫宰还没来得及回应，就感觉到手心一阵湿热，他瞪大眼睛触电般地收回自己的手，就见金钟云来不及收回的柔嫩舌头还露在外面，“赫宰…拜托你，呃嗯嗯…让我…让我去吧……”

身后的李东海顿时兴奋了起来，抽插得更加卖力，“哥！你要拜托的人是我！”只听身下人含含糊糊地说了声拜托，便持续高声呻吟起来。

李赫宰眼神一暗，脱了裤子将自己的器物送到他哥的嘴边。他现在明白了李东海狂傲的资本，确实，他的哥哥来者不拒，而对象是最宠爱的弟弟的话，就更加顺从地大张开腿，默许对方的一切暴行。可是那他李赫宰又成了什么？

李东海让金钟云跪趴起来，精瘦的腰身已无力地塌下，屁股却自觉地高高翘起，李东海掐着对方的腰，毫不客气地挺进到底。

“呃啊啊啊——！”金钟云因痛苦而后仰着头，湿润的眼眸和微启的心形嘴唇看起来极为色情，李赫宰趁机掐住他的下巴，把胀大的性器送了进去，惩罚他满嘴谎言。小嘴再次被粗壮蹂躏，涨得满满的双颊让人性欲大增。适应了嘴里的大小后，金钟云开始用力吮吸，吸到口腔里近似真空，两颊都凹陷了进去。他抬着通红的媚眼看着李赫宰，似乎在认错，又似乎在说他没错。

李赫宰忍不住了，他揪住对方的头发，在温暖湿润的口腔里抽插起来，“哥之前在练习室还说不能让其他人知道，现在这么多人看着你，你很爽吧？”听着对方只是不停呜咽，他又说，“也对，反正嘴巴吐不出真话，还是让你的身体来回答。”

另一边的李东海也快到了，他忽然抬手狠狠一掌拍在身下人臀上，惹得金钟云一边痛哼一边夹紧了屁股，爽得李东海直哈气，“哥还来我家里，你说我对你做什么都可以，那我现在要射在你里面，你这么宠我，也是可以的吧？”

金钟云听不太真切，即将到来的高潮让他有些耳鸣，被折腾久了体力也开始透支，他任由两个弟弟在他身上猛干，被身后人握住了分身也只是本能地跟着感觉走。再也没有什么礼义廉耻，再也没有什么藏得心惊胆战的秘密，再也没有什么死死维护的自尊心。他只是一条在大海里迷失的鱼，因为不安而抓住救命绳索，其实那只是一个愿者上钩的诱饵。然而他多希望能找到一个小小的安全的鱼缸，让他可以停留歇息。

“唔唔唔——！”白浊喷射在他身上各个地方，他脱力地倒在床上微弱地喘息。他只能像一条被污秽腌透的鱼，里里外外散发着糜烂的气息。

不得不说现在的金钟云完全是靠着弟弟们粗暴的贯穿才能勉强跪着，一旦他们抽离，他整个人就像一只扶不起的布娃娃般滑落，摔进柔软的大床里。红肿的后穴暂时无法闭合，白浊顺着腿根流下，画面香艳淫靡。

“哥怎么不好好含着呢？都吐出来了是想再来一次吗？”李东海分开他柔软的臀瓣，小穴因为他的话用力收缩的样子尽收眼底。

“东海…不要……”好不容易得来的喘息机会让金钟云有短暂的清醒，也正因如此他才没有忘记，还有两个人从开始到现在一直在作壁上观。看到两个哥哥过来，李东海识趣地让开了位置。

白净纤长的手指从小腿一路向上，抚过大片青紫或暧昧的痕迹，温柔的动作却让身下人抖个不停。

“希疯…求你了……我不要了……”被折腾了不知几个小时，金钟云现在精疲力尽，眼睛酸痛和嗓子沙哑都不是最重要的，重要的是他现在怕是连精水都射不出来，如果继续做下去，他真的害怕自己要坏掉了。

金希澈对弟弟的哀求置若罔闻，他扯着手臂将人拽起，随意将他脸上的精液擦掉抹在身上就开始仔细地亲吻。金钟云的抗拒在缠绵的亲吻下逐渐变了味道，他喉咙里发出轻哼，像是被摸舒服的猫，手臂也不由自主地缠上了对方的脖子。他最难以抵挡的不是弟弟的索吻，而是哥哥的怀抱。谁都希望被宠着。

而金希澈不复平日的温柔，看着怀里人动情的样子，他冷笑一声，“刚才听到的消息可真惊人啊，待机室、练习室、别人家里，是不是你发情的时候在公园里找个野男人也可以？”他扶着性器，对准被精液润湿了的蜜穴，按着对方坐下去。后者原本挣扎的动作在那一瞬间软下去，长长的呻吟声昭示着主人的正经受着痛苦。

“回答我！”金希澈没有给他喘息的时间，掐着他的腰借助床垫的弹力一下一下重重的刺入，金钟云像是骑马一般被高高顶起又重重坐下，伴随着啪啪的撞击声的是他被颠簸切成好几段的尖叫。

“不……求…你……我…没……没…有……”他焦急得想要回答问题好让自己得到片刻喘歇，可身下激烈的侵犯让他说不出一句完整的话，焦虑和疼痛让他扑簌簌地掉眼泪。

“看着我，我是谁？”

“希…疯……疯……”

“还有呢？”

“好…好…哥哥……好…老…公……我…要……要死…了”，抓着金希澈肩膀的手指已经指节泛白，心脏因剧烈运动砰砰砰狂跳，泵出滚烫的血液让他全身都染上了粉红，体温的升高让他体内平衡被打破，正往一个耗竭枯萎的方向发展。蜜穴吞吐得再好，阴茎却进入了不应期，软趴趴地耷拉在腹间，他的痛苦根本没有发泄的出口，“求求你…停下来吧……我不行了呃啊啊啊……”

“好孩子，你已经射不出来吗？”不知何时朴正洙已经跪坐在他身后，温柔的声音还带着笑。

“射…不出…来……不…不行了……”已经神智不清的小可怜听了这话竟抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来，似乎因没有在哥哥们面前好好表现而陷入自责。在前面几个弟弟身下淫荡到不成样子，到两个哥哥面前却矜持了起来，这样的认知让他十分愧歉。

“我还有一个办法可以让你射，你愿意吗？”温柔的声音厮磨着耳朵上的绒毛，让他渐渐放软了身子。

“不要……哥……”

身后的哥哥轻笑出声，给手指挤了些润滑剂。他亲了亲弟弟的耳廓，然后看准金希澈刺入的瞬间，将两根手指一并送了进去。

“啊啊啊——！”撕裂的痛感从身后传来，金钟云哑着嗓子叫了出来，几乎连声带都撕裂了。他从来没有被这样对待过，一人的性器已经让连续高潮的他吃不消，更何况又被插入的两根手指强行扩张。

他伏在金希澈的肩膀上尽力放松自己适应疼痛，刚捋顺了气，体内的两根手指就滑到了前列腺上，一轻一重地按揉着腺体。他又急促地喘了起来，一旁的弟弟们看得直咽口水，把手伸进裤裆里套弄，他们不禁感叹，最狠的还是两个大哥。

把身下人的肉茎刺激得又抬起头后，朴正洙抽出手指，让金希澈躺平，而让毫无力气的人儿坐着自己动，“这次到哥哥审你了，上次在迪拜要了你三次就说是极限了，我得检验一下是不是真的。”金钟云确实没有力气了，可是被撩起的性欲支使他去解决，他只能被欲望牵着鼻子走，小幅地动起腰身。

金希澈却不满意地一巴掌打在他的臀上，“深一点！你跟朴正洙做的时候也是这么敷衍吗？你不是说最喜欢的哥哥是我吗？嗯？”满腔的愧疚和委屈快把金钟云逼疯了，他跟对方十指相扣，撑着对方借力才勉强抬高臀部，而这时，朴正洙也把性器送入他的口中。

还有什么办法呢，不想让两个哥哥生气，他只能顺从指令，殊不知这副样子更让他们感到痛心。做哥哥的从一开始就感到心疼，看到他被几个弟弟不知轻重地欺负时也想出手阻止，可是当一个一个信息炸弹在他们耳边爆开后，震惊和嫉妒侵蚀了他们的心，恶言都是爱的反语。他是他们多珍惜的弟弟啊。

“呃唔唔唔……”他的嘴巴张得发酸，舌头也没有了力气，因为脱水连唾液都干了，而朴正洙仍不知疲倦地在他愈发干涩的口腔里抽动。肉茎硬着，但无论金希澈怎么套弄，都没有射精的感觉，只是因身后的撞击稀稀地吐出一些前列腺液。他就像是一只被操控的木偶，连呼吸都在他们掌控之中。

直到两个人都在他体内释放后，他虚脱般倒在床上，而发硬的性器依然射不出任何东西。他难受，可他再也无法动弹。他以为自己就要这样难受地昏过去，却忽然被人架起了身子，朴正洙在他耳后柔声安慰，“钟云，放松。”

他以为新的一轮蹂躏又要到来，而本能地胡乱摇头，他太害怕了，害怕得浑身都在颤抖，根本放松不下来。金希澈凑上前拨开因汗湿而胡乱贴在脸上的发丝，捧着他的脸，从额头到嘴唇细细亲吻，“别怕，是让你舒服。”

涂满润滑液的大手覆上了充血的性器，然而不像平常撸动的手法，而是集中在龟头和铃口上迅速摩擦。异样的酸胀感一点点聚拢在下腹，他分辨不出那是什么感觉，铃口被刺激得一开一合，他忽感眼前白茫茫一片，像被捧上了云端，下一秒就会坠落摔个粉碎。他不安地张开嘴巴，却发不出任何声音。

快到了，那个顶点。

“嗬！”金钟云的身子猛然一弓，铃口突然喷洒出大量透明液体，一波接一波地潮涌出来，溅到金希澈身上，也浸湿了身下的床单。他忽然止住了呼吸，全身僵直着，只有大腿根部和下腹的肌肉在剧烈收缩着。“唔…”喷完最后一滴液体，他连半个音节都没喊完，就重重地摔回床上，止不住地抽搐。

所有人都看呆了。

 

做饭组买完菜回来后，一推开房门便看到一幅触目惊心的画面。虚弱的人儿水淋淋地倒在大床中央，洁白的床单又脏又乱，那人身上没有一寸完好的肌肤，到处都是汗水和浊液，腰侧和胸膛更是布满了青紫的印记。而其他人只冷冷地站在一边，各发各的呆。空气中飘荡着的淫靡气味混杂着硝烟的气息，让人喘不过气来。

“哥！”金厉旭冲上前，紧张地查看床上人的状态。靠近了看得更清楚，毫无血色的脸冷汗涔涔，双目无神地半阖着，嘴唇倒是被摩擦得红肿，像涂了诡异的口红。细微颤抖的身体热度异常，臀间的穴口一张一合地往外淌着白色黏液，媚肉红肿外翻，不难想象他遭受了怎样的虐待。

“哥？”金厉旭又唤了一声，满眼心疼地抚上对方裸露的脊背。而金钟云则被这触摸吓得瑟缩了一下，他以为又来一个人要折磨他，便吃力地抵抗，可是他连动动手指都不能够，连发出的声音都是气音，“不要……求你……”

“你们太过分了吧！”金厉旭朝着旁边漠然抱臂的几个人吼道。刚进门的申东熙也看不过去，他气呼呼地把食材丢到地上，“不是说要吃烤肉吗？你们把我和厉旭支出去就是为了一起吃钟云哥？你们有没有人性！”

金希澈抬起凌厉的双眼，冷哼一声，“厉旭啊，你问问你的好哥哥，这两年趁你入伍都干了什么好事？”

像是被点醒了，金厉旭突然明白他们为什么要这样对床上人，他吃惊地收回手，满脸不可思议地盯着那人，连声音都在发颤，“哥？你不是说会等我回来的吗？”

“哼，连忙内都骗，估计对圭贤也是这么说的。”挖苦纷至沓来，像一个个巴掌打在金钟云不堪的脸上。

“哥，你真的…骗我了吗？”弟弟不依不饶，他势要讨个说法。

金钟云原来凉了半截的心另一边也全部冷透，他微弱地摇了摇头，吐出几个气音，“我没有……”

“你不是跟所有人都有一腿吗！”弟弟的怒吼在他虚弱的感官下像被放大了十倍，震得他耳膜生疼。床底好似生出了藤蔓，缠上了他的脚踝，并沿着小腿向上，在他身上蜿蜒，将他紧紧缚住。藤蔓上的棘刺扎进了他的血肉里，疼痛折磨着他的心智。委屈冲破了眼泪的堤坝，他再也忍不住了。

他把脸埋进被子里低声抽泣，让人揪心的沙哑哭声中还夹杂着绝望的辩解，“我没有骗你们……呜呜呜……我喜欢你们每一个人，每一个人都在我心尖上，我怎么能…我怎么能拒绝任何一个……你们都不听我说……呜呜呜……”

还卡在喉咙里的精液让他时不时干呕几下，哭了不知道多久他终于停了下来，他们才发现他因严重脱水而昏了过去。他们急忙把他弄去清洗，放到干净的床上，嘴对嘴给他喂水。可是事后的补救并没有让他清醒，他反而半夜发起了高烧。七个人围着他急得团团转，细心地照料着连一刻都不敢懈怠。

他们守在床边，完完全全冷静下来，陷入了沉思。他们早该知道他是那么的敏感缺爱，又是那么掏心掏肺地付出爱，他在他们身上寻找安身所，而他们却只当他愿者上钩，只想着食之入腹。

这么想着，他们都默契地达成不用言说的共识。

大海的水太凉了，他们发誓会守护在他身边，让他在沄沄爱潮里，自在地呼吸。

 

“钟云，你醒啦。”

 

 


End file.
